


Twas The Night Before Christmas

by epsilonfive



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Public Sex, public fondling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilonfive/pseuds/epsilonfive
Summary: Jesse's alone on Christmas Eve. Walt comes over to fix that. Prompt fill for Blue Christmeth.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Porkchop_Sandwiches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkchop_Sandwiches/gifts).



> My fill for the Blue Christmeth prompt; Walt and Jesse enjoying the holidays even with their time-consuming meth empire. I'd prefer this to be when they're working in the super lab. Just something Christmas-y and smutty; established relationship or not. Throw in some tinsel and just knock yourself out basically.
> 
> P.S. Semi-public/public fondling is thoroughly encouraged.
> 
> Apologies for only managing to fill one of the four prompts, but I hope the length of this one makes up for it!

“We’re not putting tinsel up in a _lab_ , Jesse,” Walt said in a voice as though it was the strangest thing he’d ever heard. “If you must do that, put it up at your own house,”

“Come on dude, don’t be such a tight ass, it’s not like it’ll fuck up the batch or anything,”

“Oh well if you’re so sure Mr. Expert,” Walt retorted bitterly, watching as Jesse lazily broke the meth they had just cooked into little blue shards. “You can go ahead and explain to the potentially dangerous clients of ours why there’s bits of festive material in their product,”

“ _Uuuuugh_ ,” Jesse groaned, his head falling back in exasperation. 

“Or how about explaining to Gus, who I’m sure would be happy to get a message from his guys about–”

“Alright already!” Jesse snapped, pounding at the trays with a little more force in irritation. “Forget it, I was kidding anyway.”

He mentally kicked himself; he should’ve just brought his headphones like he’d first planned, expecting Walt to not be a dick for like an hour was already asking for a miracle.

Walt shrugged before writing down the weight Jesse told him as the latter loaded the last box on top of the others.

“How’s it looking?” Jesse asked tiredly, stretching and turning to Walt who was running over the calculations. Jesse stayed where he was as he waited for an answer, knowing that Walt would finish working it out in mere moments. He had to hand it to Walt, the guy was smart. Sometimes Jesse found himself wishing he was that smart, but then again maybe he’d be a bitter asshole as well so maybe not.

“We’re good,” Walt said, tapping the clipboard with his pen before placing it on a surface and turning to make his way to the lockers. Jesse rolled his eyes despite the usual short answer from his partner before following suit.

The next few moments passed in silence as the two removed their hazmat suits, nothing but the rustle and the quiet thuds of the laundry upstairs piercing the quiet. Jesse sat down at the bottom of the stairs as Walt started to button up his shirt. 

“Yo uh, so what are you doing for the holidays?” Jesse asked, trying to seem as casual as he could, hand reaching up to cup his own neck.

Walt raised his eyebrow at Jesse as though it was an extremely odd question.

“Spending it with my family, of course,” He said simply, smoothing out his shirt and closing his locker.

“Right, right, yeah man,” Jesse said quietly, trying to seem unaffected. “Figured I’m gonna hang with Skinny P or Badger and get wasted at an open party or something,” He said, swallowing down the lump in his throat as he remembered that his two friends in question would probably be spending the holidays with their own families. 

Walt nodded as though he wasn’t really listening, which was typical behaviour of his, but it still made Jesse feel a mixture of hurt and irritation.

Once they had reached the outside air, Jesse shivered a cold gust of wind managed to force its way into his jacket and up his shirt somehow. Walt seemed unaffected by the harsh December weather, but he didn’t show it, much like he didn’t show what he was thinking most of the time.

“So… Guess I’ll see you after.. you know, Christmas and stuff,” Jesse said sheepishly, partly wanting Walt to disagree and say that they’d see each other sooner somehow.

“Yeah,” is all Walt said as he strode over to his car and opened the door.

“Merry Christmas to you too, asshole,” Jesse huffed as he entered his own car, driving a little slower than usual so he wouldn’t have to be in that big house alone quite so soon.

* * *

 

The days bled into one another, Jesse only really leaving the house for food and beer; he wasn’t too keen at the prospect of seeing families and couples traipsing the streets in their own little world, constantly reminding him that he was all alone at a time of year meant to be shared with loved ones.

He tried calling Pete and Badger, figuring he may as well give it a shot, but as expected they were busy, although they did apologise and offered to spend time with him as soon as they could. 

They were good friends. 

Which was more than he could say for a certain someone. 

He tried not to think about Walt as hard as he could, but he couldn’t stop intruding thoughts about his partner worming their way into his mind. _This is bullshit_ , he thought bitterly. _Not like the prick is gonna be even remembering my name or anything._

Soon enough, Christmas Eve arrived, and the weather had taken an even colder turn, making Jesse grateful for the fact he had so many beanies on hand.

He sat on the couch, cell in hand, and contemplated calling his parents. 

They’d sold him down the river, left him all on his own, homeless and terrified, and he doubted they’d even want to speak to him, but a part of him felt like he should at least try and contact them, even if it was just to wish them happy holidays. Maybe they’d take pity on him and let him join them for Christmas dinner, but that thought left as soon as it came. Even if they did allow it, he knew he’d just make things awkward for them and his brother, and he didn’t want to inflict that on Jake.

Screw them anyways, he would be fine without them. He’d managed to make it this far, hadn’t he? On his own. He was always on his own, in the end. The only person he could truly depend on was himself.

He was considering getting high off his ass so he wouldn’t even have to think or feel any more when he heard a knock on his door.

Well, knock was an understatement, it was more like a pounding that seemed to shake the door in its frame. It sounded familiar, but Jesse could barely believe that someone like him would show up on Christmas Eve of all days, unless he wanted something, and from Walt’s reactions the last time they were at the lab, he’d only been interested in spending the holidays with family.

The pounding didn’t stop, so Jesse got up with a frustrated sound and made his way lazily to the door, hugging himself in preparation for the chilly wind that would inevitably blow in when he opened the barrier between his house and the cold. 

“Look, I ain’t in the mood for carols, so if you could just–” He began before he saw who was standing on his doorstep, and his eyebrows flew up in surprise. “Oh.”

“Hey,” Walt said, seemingly embarrassed as he shoved his hands into his jacket. “Wanna go get a beer with me?”

Jesse was speechless, trying to come up with some kind of response as he blinked slowly, half expecting Walt to disappear when he opened his eyes again. His gaze fell upon a bobble hat atop Walt’s head and he almost laughed out loud, managing to keep it to a snicker.

Walt was noticeably annoyed at this, brows furrowing as he stamped his feet a little to try to warm up somewhat.

“Do you want to come or not? We don’t have enough time for you to stand there like an idiot,” Walt snapped, and for some reason that only amused Jesse more.

“Okay, lemme just go get my shit,” Jesse said as he shook his head, making his way to the couch where he’d last dumped the warmer of his jackets and slipping it on. He checked the pockets for his cigarettes and his wallet an found both in each. Satisfied, he returned to the doorway and left, shutting the door behind him and locking it before stuffing the keys into his pocket. “So where we going?” 

“Wherever. Where we usually go,” Walt rolled his eyes at Jesse’s skepticism at the word ‘usually’ before continuing. “You know what I mean.”

“Sure,” Jesse said as they made their way out to where their cars were parked. “Yours or mine?”

Walt snorted at such a question as though it was absurd as he opened the door to his own car, and Jesse sighed before shoving both his hands into his pockets.

“’Scuse me for asking,” He said sourly as he followed Walt’s lead and got into the passenger side of the Aztek. He sank into the seat after buckling up, appreciating the sudden warm rush of air as Walt turned on the heating and feeling strangely relaxed and comfortable as they made their way out from his house and down the road. “Yo, I thought you were spending the holidays with your family?”

“I am,” Walt said as he quickly checked his watch when they stopped at a light. “But there’s some last minute shopping that needs to be done and I had some free time to… I mean I thought you’d be ‘out partying’ but you know, just in case, I thought I’d come over,”

“Why?”

“Does everything need a reason?!” Walt said sharply as the light went green and they continued on. “Just… I assumed that maybe your friends would be busy with their families, too, and I know you and your parents don’t exactly…” He trailed off, seemingly unable to think of a tactful way to end the sentence. “No one should be alone now, is all.”

“Wow,” Jesse replied with raised eyebrows before he turned to look at Walt with a small sideways grin. “Keep this up and I’ll start to think you actually give a shit about me, Mr. White,” Walt said nothing, just pursed his lips as they turned a corner.

Maybe it was the heat, or maybe it was the comfort of Walt’s familiar Aztek, or maybe it was the warm feeling spreading from Jesse’s guts through the rest of his body, but something was making him incredibly sleepy in that moment, and he felt his eyes droop.

He must’ve dozed off because he was suddenly hearing an agitated ‘Jesse!’ and jerked back to life. 

“Jesse, it’s four in the afternoon! Don’t fall asleep or you won’t be able to sleep later tonight,”

Jesse blurted out something along the lines of ‘yeah, yeah, whatever _dad_ ’ before passing out again promptly after.

It felt like mere seconds when he felt someone shaking him awake, and he groaned, swatting lazily at the hand that woke him. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times to try to fight off the grogginess before he noticed that the car door was open, the heating was off, and the cold wind was battling against his jacket’s attempts to keep him warm. 

He looked up blearily at Walt who Jesse swore he saw look vaguely amused for a moment before his expression seemed to become one of stony annoyance once again.

“Are you going to sit there all day like an imbecile or get moving? It’s freezing out here,” He jigged a little bit once again to try and ward off the icy wind.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming already,” Jesse said grumpily, making a dramatic noise as he dragged himself out of the car and shut the door behind him.

The bar ahead of them looked cozy and warm and so, _so_  inviting as Walt walked briskly towards it, leaving Jesse to jog a little in his wake. When they entered, they were blasted with warm air, boisterous chatter and the usual music that was on repeat practically everywhere around Christmas time. For a moment it looked like there weren’t any seats, but Walt spotted an empty table for two some few feet away, and he grabbed Jesse’s arm, half pulling, half dragging him over to it.

Jesse didn’t protest, for some reason he quite liked Walt handling him like some sort of doll, it made him feel like he was being taken care of in a strange way. 

When they reached the table, Jesse practically threw himself into the seat and felt himself decompress like a warm souffle. Walt looked like he was going to sit down as well before he glanced at the bar and saw that the server was kind of busy.

“Clearly we’re not getting served here so I better go up there,” Walt said casually, removing his coat and hat and placing them in the seat to the side. “So? What do you want?” 

Jesse thankfully came to at the question after a moment because Walt was close to snapping his fingers in Jesse’s face and that gesture alone might cause breakage of said fingers, due to Jesse’s erratic emotions. Jesse picked up the small menu that lay on the table and looked at the drinks, looking through the wines and thinking about picking the most expensive one just to spite his partner, but thinking better of it. After all, not like either of them would be affected by anything like that anyway; ‘expensive’ was barely in the dictionary for both of them nowadays.

“I’ll have the mulled wine,” Walt raised his eyebrow at this as though he expected something as classy as wine to be something someone like Jesse wouldn’t like. Jesse huffed. “It’s Christmas, man. Where’s your holiday cheer?” 

Walt threw a look so withering that Jesse almost laughed before the former rolled his eyes and made his way over to the bar to order their drinks. 

It would be some time before Walt returned, so Jesse was left alone with his thoughts. To be honest he was trying to think of some kind of conversation the two could have; most of their talks were about something foul like crime or murder or worrying for their lives, so it was hard to picture him and Walt having a discussion about… anything else, really.

Jesse was privately thankful that it was taking even longer for Walt to get the drinks than he expected, and was surprised not to hear Walt barking over the noise and demanding to be seen to, he seemed like the dude to do that when he wasn’t being paid attention to. He had even more time than he’d thought to think about things to say other than “wow sure is cold today” or “it’s nice we’re not gonna get iced today ain’t it?”

Finally, after what felt like at least twenty minutes, Walt was making his way over with their drinks, grumbling to himself. 

“It _is_ Christmas Eve Mr. White,” Jesse said with a shrug, and Walt threw him such a dirty look that Jesse had to put his hands up in that ‘chill out’ way he always did when Walt was getting super anal or annoyed about something. “Just sayin’.”

Walt ignored him and set Jesse’s drink in front of him and Walt’s own in front of him before sitting down and settling down into the seat as though he too, was tired.

Despite all the time Jesse had had to himself to ponder what the hell they were going to talk about, he found himself unable to come up with anything and instead awkwardly picked up his glass and took a sip, letting out a soft ‘mmm’ at the sweet taste and the warmth.

“This shit is tight, yo,”

“Jesse, do not say ‘tight’ ever again,” Walt said in a voice quieter than Jesse had expected, and Jesse looked up to frown and saw that Walt was shifting slightly in his seat as though he was uncomfortable about something.

“Alright, Jesus!” Jesse said, raising his eyebrows and taking another sip of the wine and making another sound of pleasure. “Ain’t you gonna drink yours?” Jesse indicated to the glass in front of Walt which seemed to be filled with regular beer.

“Oh, yeah,” Walt said as though he’d only just remembered he had a drink in the first place, and took a swig from it in response. 

“What’s up with you today?” Jesse asked, trying not to sound too concerned as he practically almost drained his glass. “You seem kinda–”

“Nothing is up,” Walt cut across Jesse, looking around as if he was wary about someone entering the bar. 

“Uhhh… yeah, sure, you’re being like, totally convincing,” 

Walt looked at Jesse with an unreadable expression before he asked the last question the boy would ever have suspected his partner of asking.

“May I join you? In your seat?”

“Uhhh,” Jesse began, honestly perplexed at such a question. “Why?”

“What’s with all the questions? Can I sit over there, or not?”

“Y… yeah, I guess,” Jesse conceded, shifting to the side more to make room, his eyebrow raised and his curiosity piqued. Walt nodded before standing up, making his way over to Jesse’s side and sitting next to him. The seat was rather small despite being a long, bench like kind of structure with a cushion, and Jesse realised he couldn’t move up any more than he already had. 

They were basically touching from thigh to shoulder, and Jesse felt heat rise up his neck for some reason.

He was about to say something along the lines of ‘yo are you sure this is a good idea? I can’t move any more’ before he felt something on his knee and he almost shot up out of his seat he jumped so violently.

“What the hell?!” He hissed when he looked down to see Walt’s hand. “What’s– you– Mr. White? Wait you… you took me out for a drink so you could _get into my pants?!_ ”

Walt said nothing as he dragged his hand slowly up towards Jesse’s thigh, and it was all the latter could do to not let out some kind of noise at how warm and big Walt’s hands felt on him and how they were doing his strange little tiny circle motion that was sending Jesse’s nerves into overdrive. A tongue darted out to wet his lips, and his grip on his glass became so tight he was afraid it was going to break under the pressure.

“Mr. White…” was all he managed to murmur, not quite sure what was going on or if he was going to sink right through the seat. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Walt said in a voice barely above a whisper. Jesse was surprised it was even audible given the cheery atmosphere. His original answer was ‘I dunno’ which changed to ‘I should say yeah’ and then to ‘no’ but what came out was a jumble of the latter two.

“Yunuh,” Jesse mumbled, shuffling a little in his seat and finding that it only wedged him closer to Walt. He heard a quiet snicker above him.

“I’ll take that as a sign to continue,” He said lowly, reaching up further so that he was practically groping Jesse’s crotch. “If you wanted me to stop, I know you could make me.”

Jesse opened his mouth to argue this point but instead of words coming out, a soft gasp escaped his throat as Walt rubbed a particularly nice circle against Jesse’s gradually stiffening cock.

Jesse’s ears were on fire as he prayed to whatever God existed that no one had heard him, and he chanced a glance at Walt to find that the bastard had the smuggest expression on his face. 

“You’re loving this, aren’t you?” He said grouchily, downing the rest of his wine and placing it back on the table, his own hand coming to rest atop Walt’s. 

He felt Walt’s breath hitch slightly.

“Yeah, quite a bit,” Walt said, voice sounding a little different to it had been before. Darker, almost. “Maybe we should take this to the bathroom.”

Indignation flared up inside Jesse, and he looked up at Walt with the sourest expression he could muster.

“ _I’m not getting a goddamn handjob in a public toilet on Christmas Eve,”_ He hissed as though it was an affront to the holiday itself. Walt’s body tensed up and it looked like he was going to laugh out loud, but didn’t want to attract any attention, so instead he snorted and chortled quietly to himself for a few moments until he’d calmed down.

“Why not?”

Jesse looked at him as though he was crazy. 

Walt shrugged. And then he stopped moving his hand, and pulled it away.

Jesse whined quietly. 

“… It’s… it’s not as though you’ve gotten me a present, is it? That could be it,”

“So you _do_ want to take it to the bathroom?”

“Fine you son of a bitch. Yeah, you win, let’s go. Come on, you first, I can’t move past your fat ass,” Walt looked amused at this comment before he did as was instructed and stood up. “Okay you go first, then I’ll follow you in like a minute,”

“Why don’t we just go in together?”

“Dude, don’t you know anything about doing it in public?” 

“Uh, there was a car once–”

“Ugh. Well this is how you do it for the john, yo,”

“Just how much experience have you had in doing this?” 

“Oh my God, get your ass in there already!” Jesse said in exasperation, giving Walt a shove. “Go! I won’t leave you high and dry, man, just hurry up before I change my mind,”

Walt was so bad at looking discreet as he entered the bathroom that Jesse almost considering going against what he said and just leaving the embarrassing asshole in there by himself. However, Jesse was still kind of hard and he had to admit a little bit of cold comfort would be nice on this lonely Christmas. He was thankful his jeans were somewhat baggy because he was pretty sure if his pants were any tighter his arousal would be easily revealed.

After a few more moments he casually made his way to the bathroom door and opened it to find Walt standing near the sinks.

“You didn’t go into a stall?!” Jesse said in a hushed whisper before pinching the bridge of his nose and walking over to Walt with a sigh, shepherding him into a nearby stall and following after him before closing the door and locking it.

“Bit cramped in here,” Walt said, a look of slight dismay on his face.

“Hey man, you’re the one who wanted to do it in here. At least it’s clean. Ain’t no fun if it’s dirty,” 

“So you _have_ done it before,”

“Yeah but only making out,” Some kind of look flashed across Walt’s face; jealousy maybe? Jesse couldn’t tell for sure, but whatever it was he’d caused it and he liked that for some reason. “So… do you wanna like, kiss me or whatever? Or just…” His tongue came out to wet his lips again, a common move when things became… intense around Walt.

Walt said nothing, only brought a hand up to hold Jesse’s face at his neck in that way of his, and Jesse found himself glad that the stall was small because he was pretty sure he was close to passing out. Walt was getting closer, slowly, until his mouth met Jesse’s, whose whole body seemed to freeze.

Walt was strangely gentle as he kissed Jesse, coaxing his lips apart with a warm tongue and meeting Jesse’s as the boy gingerly began to reciprocate. The two had found a rhythm quicker than anyone else Jesse had kissed before, and he chalked it up to them being partners and being strangely similar in some ways even though most of the time they were polar opposites.

After a few minutes, or what could be hours neither of them could be sure, they broke apart, panting. Jesse’s hand had found its way to Walt’s arm and was clinging to the material of his shirt there, his other pinned slightly to the corner of the stall. Walt’s hands were both on Jesse however, one of them had somehow snaked around to hold Jesse at the small of his back while the other was still at Jesse’s face.

Neither of them quite knew what to say, but Jesse was pretty sure he was going to expire if one of them didn’t make a move soon. Words were failing Jesse, so he decided instead to reach down and grope Walt’s crotch gently, which seemed to give him the hint to do something, for in the next moment Jesse’s pants were undone and had fallen to his ankles along with his boxers and a warm hand was clasped around him.

“Oh fuck–” Jesse exclaimed, forgetting they were in public and earning a shushing sound from Walt, who almost let go. “Okay, okay, sorry!” Jesse whispered desperately, a hand coming down to rest atop Walt’s to stop him from moving. “Just… don’t stop,”

Walt thankfully obeyed, beginning to slowly stroke Jesse’s cock and drawing a huff from the boy, who turned his head and buried it into Walt’s neck to muffle any sounds he might make. Jesse’s hand was still on top of Walt’s, not moving but being moved by the hand beneath it, while the other managed to worm its way from between his body and the wall over to Walt so he could grip his shoulder. 

After some time, Jesse pushed lightly at Walt’s hand to signal him to stop.

“Wait… I want…” He kept his head adamantly buried in Walt’s neck so he wouldn’t have to look at him. “Can… do you wanna fuck me?” He finished quietly, expecting a sudden refusal.

“Jesse– I don’t– I thought–”

“You don’t have to,” Jesse said quickly, feeling prickly embarrassment all over his body. “I just… want your dick in me,” 

“Surely you don’t want that here?”

“I do,” Jesse said impatiently. “Look, if you don’t wanna, you can just jack me off and we’ll leave, but I…”

“You like that kind of thing?”

“Yeah,”

“Oh,”

“Is that all you gotta say?”

“…Would it make you feel good?”

Jesse felt his stomach flip as Walt actually entertained the idea of being the first to fuck Jesse’s ass in a public place, and his grip on Walt’s shoulder tightened.

“Yeah. Yeah,” He began cautiously, awkwardly reaching down for his pants and pulling out his wallet which housed a rather old condom that he kept for situations such as these. He both felt and heard Walt snort next to him and ignored it, tearing the packet open with his teeth and lifting the hand that was on Walt’s to pull out a thankfully well lubed condom. He spat the wrapper to the floor and added ‘I’ll pick it up when we’re done’ so Walt wouldn’t bitch at him for both being messy and leaving evidence. 

“Je-Jesse– wait– slow down–” Walt stuttered, placing a hand on Jesse’s arm.

“Changing your mind or something?” Jesse said quietly with disappointment in his voice.

“No, it’s not that, it’s just… I’ve never… you know, before, and I don’t want to hurt you or make it unsatisfactory for you, so…”

Jesse scoffed and shook his head, earning a scowl from Walt before he smiled a little.

“Just put this on and I’ll get ready,” 

Walt opened his mouth to ask what ‘get ready’ entailed, but Jesse was already rubbing the condom between his fingers to get some of the lube off onto them and pressing it into Walt’s hand. Walt watched with fascination as Jesse shuffled them around a little so that his front was pressed against the stall wall and Walt was behind him, thankfully with just about enough room for some movements, before he reached down and slowly pushed a finger inside himself, letting out a breathy noise and immediately bringing his free hand up to bite down on top quiet himself. His elbow was pressed above his head in an awkward fashion so his face was basically squashed against the stall wall, but it gave them more room so it was a positive all in all.

After a few moments of working his finger around to stretch himself out, he felt he was ready enough to take a second, and then shortly after, a third. He could feel Walt’s gaze on him and tried not to think about it, the sheepishness flaring up his neck again as he wriggled and scissored his fingers inside of him as much as he could with the space restrictions.

“Jesse,” Walt breathed his name in a way Jesse had never heard him say it before as he felt a large hand on the swell of his rear. It was warm and big, and instantly brought thoughts to how good those fingers would fill him, but he had to ignore them for now because he was impatient and wanted Walt’s cock in him as soon as possible. “You look so good,”

Jesse felt a surge in his chest at the rare compliment, his fingers sliding out of him as he went lax with both surprise and contentment.

“Okay, do it, I’m ready,” He said, perhaps a little sooner than would be recommended. “Just… go slow is all, and I’ll be fine,” He said reassuringly as Walt made a noise of concern.

Thankfully watching Jesse prepare himself had made Walt harder than he had been in a long time, and the condom had easily rolled on so he didn’t have to be told twice. With a hand on Jesse’s hip and another on his cock to guide it to Jesse’s hole, he moved forwards as slowly as he could, sliding inside of Jesse with just the tiniest bit of resistance.

“Fuck,” He hissed, not realising just how tight being inside Jesse would feel, and his hands were suddenly both on Jesse’s little hips, squeezing them so hard it was sure to leave bruises. “ _Jesse_ ,”

“Tone it down a bit, yo,” Jesse whispered, panting with both the effort of staying quiet and the feeling of being more full than he’d ever felt before. “We’re– _God_ –”

“Seems you could take your own advice,” Walt said in a hushed voice, his grip on Jesse’s hips loosening slightly as he got used to being inside him. “Are you okay? Should I–?”

“Y… yeah, move. C’mon,” Jesse assured as he prepared himself, which, unfortunately, didn’t stop him from gasping as Walt pulled back and pushed back inside again. “Jesus– I never thought your dick would be so big– fuck,” Jesse was annoyed at himself immediately after speaking; it wasn’t as if Walt’s ego needed to be engorged any more than it was, but he couldn’t deny that Walt felt as big if not bigger inside him than the butt plugs he was used to using, which he had always thought were huge.

Thankfully Walt was too distracted to gloat, the pace of his thrusts increasing once he felt like the resistance had let up. He began pulling Jesse back by his hips in time with when he thrust forward and Jesse was worried he’d crumple to the floor any second.

“God– That’s good,” He mumbled, his forehead pressed against his arm and his other hand reaching back to be placed atop one of Walt’s which were holding him, nails digging in slightly as he scrabbled at it a little. He heard no complaints from Walt’s end as he felt the sweat bead on his face and his pulse skyrocket and his insides burning like they were set on fire, but in a good way.

“Jesse– shit, you feel so good, son,” It slipped out before Walt could stop himself, and Jesse couldn’t stop himself from groaning, enjoying the name even more in this situation for some reason. “You like that?”

“Y-yeah,” Jesse basically whimpered. “ _Fuck me harder_ ,” 

It came out as barely a whisper, but Walt managed to hear it over their panting and moaning and the dull sounds from outside the door, grunting as he began to thrust as hard as he could in such a limited place, and Jesse had to bite his sleeve to stop himself from crying out. He let out a string of muffled ‘mmhf’ sounds, and was pleased to hear that Walt was having trouble keeping quiet too, sounding like he was biting his lip to try and suppress any noise.

“I’m g– gonna c-cuh!-come soon, I think,” Jesse hissed desperately, feeling heat coil up in his belly and marveling at the fact that he hadn’t even touched his cock. He’d come once by his ass alone but he’d considered it a one off miracle fluke because the next times he’d tried he hadn’t been able to, but right now in this moment he was pretty sure he was going to come around Walt’s dick untouched.

“Do you need me to–” Walt began as he loosened his grip on Jesse’s hip with a hand as though to make a move, but Jesse let out a whine that stopped him.

“N-no, I’m fine man just– fuck– don’t let go–” Jesse managed to pant, words becoming impossible as he felt the tightness inside him ready to snap. 

With a few more well placed and timed thrusts, Jesse was tipped over the edge and he barely had time to press his mouth against his arm to suppress the loud groan that followed. He heard Walt’s breath hitching as his insides fluttered around Walt’s dick, and enjoyed the effect he was having on his partner as he slowly began to come down from his high. His legs quivered as he fought hard not to slide to the floor, all strength leaving his legs from the force of his orgasm. 

“T-take… take it off…” He managed to say weakly, still breathing hard.

“Eh?”

“Take off the– c… come inside me,” was all Jesse managed to get out, and hoped Walt would get the message.

“Take off– you mean…” Walt trailed off as he pulled out and touched the end of the condom with his fingertips. “Take this off? Are you sure?”

Jesse could only assume Walt had gotten the picture and was motioning to pull the rubber off, and nodded weakly against his own arm. There was a satisfying snap of latex as Walt obeyed, and Jesse held his breath as he waited for Walt to re-enter him.

Despite his recent climax and resulting tiredness, Jesse gasped as he felt Walt slide inside him again easily, this time completely devoid of any barrier between them.

“ _Uhn_. Oh fuck,” He cursed loudly, forgetting where they were and earning a hand over his mouth that had somehow found its way there, the other still on his hip. It was strangely hot being in that position as Walt started to bring his pace back up to what it was, pounding into Jesse with abandon as he angled himself this way and that to make the boy lose himself like he had previously. Eventually he found that spot and had Jesse’s mouth not been muffled by Walt’s large hand, he would have yelped as his still sensitive prostate was being jabbed repeatedly.

Not long after a few more hard thrusts, Walt made this sound that could only mean he was close. His grip tightened painfully as he juddered to a halt, coming inside the tight heat with a moan unlike anything Jesse would ever have thought a human could make. 

Walt bent forward, one arm settling around Jesse’s middle while his other hand came up to interlace its fingers with Jesse’s, which was still pressed to the stall wall.

For a while they stayed like that, panting to recover their breath and sense of where they were once more, until someone came in and began to use the stall next to them. They waited with baited breath, hoping that the other person in the bathroom wouldn’t think to look under the stall door to see two sets of legs instead of one.

Walt’s grip on Jesse’s hand tightened a little instinctively as the person finished their business, left the stall, washed their hands then finally left the bathroom.

The two collectively let out a breath of relief before Walt straightened up, carefully withdrawing himself from Jesse’s insides before gently pulling him upwards and turning him to face him.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but like Jesse he wasn’t sure quite how to put it into words, or how to even indeed speak, seeing as breathing alone had seemed quite difficult earlier. Instead he decided to take a hold of Jesse’s chin with a hand and kiss him softly in a way that made Jesse’s only just recovering knees shake a little. 

“Dude,” Jesse murmured as he pulled back, his fingers curled in the fabric of Walt’s shirt. He wrinkled his nose and shuffled a bit. “Gross.”

“Wait, you asked me to– you wanted–”

“Yeah man I know, but I forgot about the part where I gotta clean up in a goddamn public bathroom. Do me a favour? Watch the door for me? I don’t wanna try and use the shitty hand drying tissue things they have and be stuck with the leftovers of it in my ass,”

“Jesse, that’s disgusting,” Walt sighed, rolling his eyes before tucking himself back into his pants and reaching down for the discarded condom and its wrapper.

“Whatever. You were in there like, thirty seconds ago,” Jesse grumbled as Walt edged out of the stall and dumped his handful into the trash before standing by the door. He ignored Jesse’s comment and opened the door slightly to keep watch, alternating his gaze between the outside and Jesse, who had begun to run the tap and put his fingers inside himself to clean himself out.

Walt knew he should be disgusted, but instead he found himself strangely turned on, despite what had just happened. To be honest it hadn’t helped that they’d almost been caught, and had Walt been a younger man like Jesse he probably would have been up for another round after that. 

Jesse was making soft moans and grunts as he tried to clean up as fast as possible without being too rough having being still sensitive from being fucked not one minute ago. 

“Can you hurry it up?” Walt hissed, partly because he was sure sooner or later someone would want to use the bathroom but mostly because he was pretty sure that even though he was worn out from their encounter he might get frisky again and they’d already pushed it with how long they’d spent in the bathroom. Jesse said nothing but flipped Walt off to which Walt rolled his eyes again. 

“Okay, I think that’s all of it,” Jesse said finally as he pulled up his pants and straightened out his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair to try and appear as though nothing had happened. “I’m gonna still need a shower when I get back. Alright already,” He added as Walt gave him a look that suggested he was about a hair’s breadth from just leaving Jesse in there, and the boy made his way over so they could leave. “You go first.” 

“I think it’s pretty obvious now what happened in there,” Walt said, but Jesse ushered him out regardless.

A few moments after, Jesse followed, and it seemed no one had noticed that they’d both been… engaged for quite a while in the bathroom. They made their way back to their seats to find Walt’s half consumed drink and Jesse’s empty glass as well as their jackets which they’d forgotten all about.

Neither were very concerned though, all that were in them were wallets and keys and if either were stolen it wasn’t like they couldn’t afford new ones, or get more money. Walt downed the rest of his drink before starting to put on his jacket and hat, and Jesse took it as a sign to put on his own before Walt went up to the bar and slapped a note on it, which the bartender took with a grateful expression seeing as Walt had left a rather generous tip.

When they got outside the wind had calmed down some, which was nice, although it was still rather cold. They hunched up against it, both unsure of quite what to say. There was a lot of that today for some reason.

“Do you… do you want a lift home?” Walt asked, trying not to seem too hopeful.

“Sure,” Jesse said, unable to hide a smile at the fact he’d be able to spend a little more time with Walt. 

Walt felt like he should do something like touch Jesse or say something else, but he settled on a pat to the arm at which Jesse almost laughed at before he made his way to the Aztek, unlocked it and got inside, prompting Jesse to follow.

The seat was even more comfortable than when they had made their way here, and the warm air was once again welcome. Jesse nestled into the collar of his jacket and sat back, feeling sleepy once more as comfort and contentment mingled with his post-coital tiredness. 

This time, Walt didn’t wake him until they arrived back at his house. Walt stretched over, his hand hovering at Jesse’s shoulder, and a part of him wanted to stop there, wanted to not wake him up so they could be together a little longer, but unfortunately time was ticking away and the White family would probably expect the head of the household back any minute.

“Jesse,” He said gently, shaking his partner by the shoulder. “We’re– you’re home,”

Jesse made soft sounds as he came back to the world of the awake. 

“What time is it?”

“Almost seven,”

“Dude! Your family–”

“It’s okay, I called them up while you were sleeping to tell them I was running late,”

“Oh,”

“Yeah,”

“So…”

“So,”

Jesse bit his lip before speaking again.

“Thanks. My holidays were looking to be a giant pile of shit but… you made it better. A lot. So like, thank you,”

“Glad I could help,” was all Walt could think  of to say, then; “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just,” He chewed his mouth again before continuing. "Don’t forget this,”

“Huh?”

“Don’t forget what happened,”

“I doubt I’ll be able to even if I want to,”

Jesse looked over at him and snorted before undoing his seat belt and opening the car door. 

“Seeya round?”

“Yeah,” Walt said before suddenly reaching over and petting Jesse’s hair gently, to which the boy would usually be annoyed or find it condescending, but for some reason this time, it was only rather nice. “See you.”


End file.
